


Dangerous? To me, they are safety.

by bluesanie, Yukino1612



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gang MONSTA X, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know much, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mentions of BTS - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Hyungs, Protective over Changkyun, Protectiveness, Softness, Tumblr Prompt, gang exo, gang leader junmyeon, gang leader shownu, medic Yixing, mentions of Got7, only the basics, they´re all soft tho, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesanie/pseuds/bluesanie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukino1612/pseuds/Yukino1612
Summary: Everyone told him to stay away from them. To stay away from the gang that calls themselves MONSTA X. Because they are dangerous. That's what they said. But if they are dangerous, then why does Changkyun feel safe whenever he is with them, especially with their leader, Son Hyunwoo?For the prompt: "Everyone thinks I should stay away from you because you're dangerous"





	1. First meeting

When Changkyun first transferred to his new school, the first thing he was told by his classmates was to stay away from the gangs.

Especially from the six member gang who called themselves MONSTA X.

At first he didn't understand why, but he was determined to follow their advice when he saw them beating up some other people who apparently are also a gang, as he was later told.

But like always, luck was not on his side.

One of the members, the tall one who looks like a model but seems to be half asleep most of the time, stood right where he walked. In short, they collided. Rather painful as well.

Changkyun fell back onto his ass. When he looked up and saw Hyungwon towering over him and heard the students around them whispering, he was starting to panic.

He didn't know how to react. How do people usually react when they run into someone who is part of the most feared gang of the school?!

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised at Hyungwon offering his hand to him and pulling him up. But he was even more surprised when the supposedly ruthless gang member kept holding his hand, looking down at him and mustering him, even asking if he was hurt.

Changkyun was at a loss for words, so he just stood there, gaping and staring.

“Hey. Are you okay?”, asked Hyungwon again, tightening his grip on Changkyun's hand.

Changkyun shook his head to get back to reality, “Yeah...Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks. I guess”.

Changkyun tried to pull his hand back, but Hyungwon didn't let him go, squinting down at him.

“Hyungwon", sounded a voice behind Changkyun suddenly.

Changkyun tensed at that, turning his head to look straight at Hyunwoo, mostly called Shownu by everyone and the rest of MONSTA X, behind him.

“What's going on?”, asked Hoseok, known as Wonho and the co-leader.

“Nothing. We just ran into each other. Nothing to worry about"

He then proceeded to let go of Changkyun for which the latter was very grateful.

Changkyun bowed to Hyungwon and the rest of MONSTA X and turned to leave.

“Wait. What's your name?”, asked Jooheon.

Changkyun didn't have to answer since it was that moment that Yugyeom, one of his new friends who also did not belong to any gang called his name.

“Changkyun! There you are! We were supposed to meet ten minutes ago! Come on, hurry up! We're gonna be late for the movie!”

Changkyun gasped at that, and started running towards Yugyeom.

“Jungkook is going to kill us if we're late!”, yelled Yugyeom again.

“RUN YOU IDIOT! STOP TALKING AND RUN!”, yelled Changkyun back.

And just like that he forgot about his weird encounter with Hyungwon.

The six males they left behind looked at Changkyuns retreating back.

“That was interesting", scoffed Minhyuk.

“It sure was” commented Shownu, his eyes lingering just a bit too long for what as usual for him.

“You interested in him?”, asked Hoseok softly.

“He's cute", is all Hyunwoo said before he walked away as well.

“Guess we'll keep an eye on him". chuckled Kihyun.

He and his same age friend followed after their leader with Jooheon closely behind them.

Hyungwon looked at the door Changkyun disappeared through a bit longer.

Long enough for Hoseok to ask what's on his mind.

“Nothing. It's just… Something about this kid seems off…”

“Could you describe that more?”, asked Wonho.

“The other students obviously told him to stay away from us, but he didn't seem scared about me. More shocked about the fact that he ran into someone and a bit uncomfortable when I held his hand. Almost as if no one had held his hand or touched him in any way for ages… There is something about him that makes me want to protect and take care of him", said Hyungwon.

“He does seem like a cute puppy, doesn't he?”, Hoseok smiled softly at that thought before they too followed Shownu back to their home.


	2. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another run in with MONSTA X.  
And they want to make an offer? Don´t they have better things to do than talking to some random kid?
> 
> What is it that makes them so interested in Changkyun?  
How will all of this change his life?

After the movie, Changkyun went back to his parents house.

He would probably never be able to call that hell hole home, just like he wasn't able to call any other place they stayed at home.

Hell, even his parents were nothing one would want as their parents. His dad's job was the reason why they had to move so many times, and neither his father nor his mother like him.

He came out to them as gay, and since then they had been treating him even worse. When before it was only words, now they would physically hurt him (thankfully he has mastered the art of makeup and covering up bruises and cuts and all that), “forget” to bring him any food or “accidentally” lock him in his room for days.

He wasn't even sure if he could have any friends until he found Jungkook and Yugyeom.

He always flinched away when they tried to hug him or pull away when they touched him, but at least they could talk. Not that he would ever tell them about his parents. Not that he would tell anyone.

So when he came home that night he was already expecting the beating he was sure to receive.

But this night it was worse than any other beating he had received before.

The next day he went to school feeling like shit.

So when he saw Minhyuk making his way over to him at lunch he actually considered running away. Or more like walking away since he wasn't able to run with how much pain he was in despite the painkillers he took.

But in the end he just kept sitting. Minhyuk asked Yugyeom and Jungkook to leave them alone so that they could talk in private and who were they to refuse him? So they left, but not without patting Changkyuns shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. But the only thing they achieved through that was for him to grimace in pain at the feeling of his bruises from the night before being touched.

He hoped that Minhyuk hadn't noticed his reaction, but from the frown on the mans face that had replaced his friendly smile he knew that it had not escaped him.

“I'm sorry for bumping into your friend yesterday. I didn't watch where I was going", whispered Changkyun.

“Huh? Oh, it's fine. Hyungwon is asleep standing up most of the time, so he wasn't watching where he was going either. That's not why I'm here actually", shrugged Minhyuk.

“It's not?”, asked Changkyun surprised.

“No. After yesterday, all of us had a talk. We also talked about you. Hyungwon mentioned that after yesterday he had this feeling about you"

“A feeling about me?”, Changkyun gulped. This couldn't be good, could it? What if this gang knew that he was gay? What if they were going to hurt him like his parents? He was sure that he could not handle any more abuse. What if-

“Relax, it's nothing bad. We're not going to hurt you. It's the opposite actually", soothed Minhyuk.

“The opposite? What would that be?”,Changkyun couldn't help but be suspicious.

“We want to make you an offer. Just an offer, with no pressure to accept. It's gonna be completely your choice. You are allowed to decline it", Minhyuk leaned forwards in his seat.

“I'll listen", said Changkyun.

“That's all I'm asking", Minhyuk smiled at him.

“We offer you protection. We will protection from all harm that can be avoided", started Minhyuk.

“But?”, asked Changkyun, scoffing.

“But what?”, asked Minhyuk.

“What's the catch?”

“There is none. Well, except the fact that you will have to regularly check in with us and spend time with us or at least some of us at least once a week", said Minhyuk, leaning back again.

Could he trust them? He was warned by his classmates to not get too close them, he was told to avoid them and now they were offering protection? And on top of that they want him to spend time with their gang every week.

“What are you thinking of when saying to spend time with all of you?” asked the younger, still uncertain of the offer made by the gang member.

“You know, just hanging out together. Watch movies, eat together. It's not like we're planning on murdering you or something" chuckled Minhyuk but Changkyun still flinched even though it was meant as a joke.

“All we ask for is some time together" Minhyuk smiled warmly at him.

Changkyun sighed. It didn't seem like they wanted to harm him. And even though they could never protect him from his so-called home it would be nice to make new friends. Or could they? What would they do if they found out about his....situation?

“Alright” said Changkyun, not looking at Minhyuk at all.

“Great!” Minhyuk grinned widely, already leaning over to hug him.

Changkyun immediately leaned back and smiled sheepishly at the older who's facial expression turned from happy to rather confused.

“Just..Please don't-” Changkyun stammered and to his pleasure Minhyuk seemed to get what he was trying to say and stood up, smiling down at him.

“We're gonna see you after school” without waiting for an answer Minhyuk vanished into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

A long sigh escaped Changkyun's lips as he leaned back in his seat. He already felt a headache coming and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to let his thoughts go back to the conversation he had with Minhyuk two voices-

“What did he say?”

“Did he hurt you?”

-Great. He had totally forgot that he was originally having lunch with Yugyeom and Jungkook.

“He just wanted to talk a bit, that's all”, said Changkyun whilst rubbing his temples to fight off the headache that was creeping up on him.

“Dude, he's a part of MONSTA X. They don't usually ˋjust want to talk´ you know? He didn't threaten you or anything, did he?”, asked Jungkook worried.

“No, nothing like that. Like I said, he just wanted to talk. I'm fine, he's fine, we're fine. Everything's fine”, insisted Changkyun.

“If you say so…”, muttered Yugyeom into his juice.

“Are you sure that you're fine?”, asked Jungkook.

“Yeah… Just a bit overwhelmed I guess. I think I just need a bit alone time to think right now”, Changkyun stood up and went to take away his lunch.

He then left and went to the rooftop. He sat on the edge and overlooked the school grounds, the students walking everywhere, others having lunch with their friends whilst some even made their way to their next class.

Now he had time to think about everything that had happened.

He was still hurting all over, and that was definitely not going to stop anytime soon. He had been able to ignore the pain when he had been talking to Minhyuk, but ever since he had flinched away from him, he was hurting again.

He carefully lifted his shirt to look at the purple and blue, in some places even black, bruises that had started to be his normal skin colour for a few years.

Since he hadn't had time to check the night before he now carefully prodded against his ribs to check if any of them were broken.

They thankfully weren’t, but a few were just a little push away from breaking.

Great.

Now he was literally very fragile and he couldn't bring himself to regret agreeing to MONSTA X's offer.

He chuckled darkly.

His next period was chemistry. But Changkyun just couldn't bring himself to get up and put any more strain on his body and he certainly wasn't in any mood for chemistry with the probably most boring professor to ever exist. What is one skip even? Barely anything.

Plus, he was actually good at chemistry so he could certainly afford skipping this once.

He laid down on the roof and closed his eyes.


	4. panic attacks and bruises

He didn’t know when he had drifted off or how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up it was to someone talking.

He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepy feeling.

“Ah, you're awake. Did you sleep well?”, asked a voice that Changkyun was sure he had heard before. And was he laying on someone?

Changkyun's eyes snapped open, and sure enough he looked straight at someone's chest.

When he looked up he saw Hyungwon´s face, he seemed to be sleeping.

Changkyun tried to get out of his arms, but Hyungwon just held him tighter, throwing one of his legs over Changkyun's.

“Don't try, it's useless. He's worse than a Koala when he's asleep”, someone chuckled at his failed attempt to get free.

But Changkyun felt trapped. Like he was suffocating.

He started to panic. He hadn't been touched besides the hitting of his parents in a very long time, how should he know what a non-threatening touch felt like? Especially when he was being held captive, being restrained.

Even when his parents beat him up, he was only sometimes being restrained, the most he was usually restrained was when he was locked inside his room and there he had more space.

Changkyun felt the panic attack building up, he was hyperventilating, and his whole body was trembling.

Despite being told that it was useless he still tried to fight his way out of Hyungwon's hold.

“Changkyun? It's okay, calm down”, someone -Minhyuk- said, softly touching his shoulder.

Changkyun flinched away, he could now feel tears starting to fill his eyes, some even escaping and trailing down his face.

He started hitting and kicking wildly, not registering anything besides the need to get out, to get space, not even noticing the disturbed whispers of the gang members that he couldn't see.

“Get him out, _now_!”, said Kihyun harshly and in the next moment Changkyun was grabbed by strong arms and pulled away from Hyungwon.

Before he could start to fight against Wonho and Shownu, they gently laid him down and gave him space.

Hyungwon woke up from the commotion after having the warmth ripped away from him.

“Changkyun?”, asked Jooheon hesitantly.

Changkyun had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths to calm down.

Changkyun had curled up around himself, not caring anymore that he was aggravating his rips and even the rest of his body.

Suddenly, he remembered that he wasn’t alone.

Trying his best to get a grip, he uncurled himself until he was lying flat on his back, taking some deep breaths and wiping his tears away.

He then chanced a glance at the gang members.

They were all in various stages of distress and terror.

“....I’m...sorry for that…”, whispered Changkyun, ashamed that they saw him like that.

“I’m sorry, when I hugged you like that I didn’t mean to make you panic like that. Did I hurt you?”, countered Hyungwon, looking at him in concern.

Changkyun was torn. On one side, Hyungwon hadn’t actually tried to hurt him, but he did slightly aggravate his injuries and caused him to aggravate his injuries even more himself.

“Not really?” was what he settled with, even if it sounded more like a question.

“Not really, but actually I did hurt you. Could you let me see?”, asked Hyungwon softly, feeling extremely guilty.

Immediately Changkun crossed his arms in front of his torso.

“It’s okay, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Changkyun. We offered to protect you and you accepted. You don’t have to be ashamed of being injured or being yourself.”, said Kihyun.

“Let us take care of you.”, added Hoseok.

Changkyun nodded shyly, not looking at them at all.

“Could you take of your shirt?”, asked Jooheon.

Changkyun lifted his hands from where they were tightly gripping onto his pants, showing that they were shaking pretty badly.

Minhyuk walked over and crouched behind the youngest, softly taking a hold of the bottom of his shirt.

“I’ll help you, alright? Just lift your arms.”

Changkyun did as he was told, wincing at the movement.

Minhyuk didn’t hesitate even a second and pulled his shirt over his head in one swift movement.

Changkyun could hear his elders gasp. He hadn’t seen the full extend since he wasn’t able to look at his back, but from what he had seen at least, it looked very bad, almost horrible.


	5. Meeting EXO

After the revelation, as Changkyun dubbed it in his head, there was complete and utter silence.

Even the birds seemed to have stopped singing, or maybe they were just within their own bubble where every other sound faded into nothingness.

“That’s…”, gasped Hyungwon whilst Wonho gagged.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun came closer to inspect the wounds.

“You’ll need to get that treated… Do you know if your ribs are broken?”, said Kihyun.

“Not yet…”, whispered Changkyun as an answer.

“What do you mean not yet?”, asked Wonho incredulously.

“They’re most likely going to be broken tomorrow, the day after tomorrow at best”

“Is there more?”, asked Minhyuk, gently laying his hand on Changkyun’s legs.

Changkyun seemed confused for a moment before he realized what Minhyuk was asking, softly nodding.

“My legs get a bit kicked sometimes, so there are some bruises too. But it’s not too bad, it doesn’t hurt as much as when they were broken”, Changkyun tried to reassure, but ended up only making it worse from himself.

“Broken? Why were your legs broken? Did someone break them?”, asked Jooheon.

“Ah… I didn’t say that…”

Hyunwoo sighed.

“We’ll talk about that later, right now we need to get your injuries checked out and make sure they get actual medical attention”, was what he said.

“Can you walk or do you want one of us to carry you?”, Wonho asked.

Changkyun thought about it for a second.

“I can walk”, was what the youngest settled with.

He started to get up, hissing and wincing at the pain.

They already knew that he was injured and in pain, what did it matter now if he expressed his pain?

Right, nothing.

Except that they were looking at him with expressions on their faces, someone could think they were the ones who were hurt.

He then shyly turned to Minhyuk and pointedly looked at his shirt.

“Ah, right. But I don’t think you should wear anything where you have to lift your arm since it’ll just hurt your ribs. Why don’t you take Kihyunies bottom up? It should fit you”, suggested Minhyuk.

Changkyun was about to decline, to insist that it was fine when he saw that Kihyun had already taken off his shirt, slowly helping guide Changkyun’s arms through the holes for his arms.

Changkyun felt very small under all the attention that he received, even if he secretely loved it.

They led him down the stairs through some hallways until they reached a classroom where laughter could be heard from.

As the leader, it was Shownu who knocked on the door, waiting politely for the “come in!” before entering.

Hoseok, who was holding Changkyuns hand kept a hand out to steady him whenever he stumbled, entered last with Changkyun.

“Now now, haven’t seen you in a long time. It’s been almost a week, were you ignoring us?”, asked someone.

Changkyun looked up and started looking at the faces of the people inside the room, soon he was able to identify them as EXO, another gang in school.

“We have favour to ask of you, specifically Yixing”, started Shownu.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

“So it’s medical, I assume?”, asked Junmyeon giving them all a short once-over.

“Yeah”, confirmed Wonho.

“Well, we aren’t allies for nothing. What can I do for you?”, asked Yixing after getting a short nod from Junmyeon.

Wonho used the grip he had on Chankyun’s hand to gently pull him to the front.

“We need you to check him over and tend to what you can”, explained Hoseok.

EXO seemed confused.

“He doesn’t seem to be injured?”, half asked half stated Chanyeol.

Changkyun pointedly avoided making eye contact with any of them, instead staring at the wall across from him.


	6. Medical Treatment pt.1

Jooheon let a hand ˋfloat´ over Changkyun’s shoulder, his eyes conveying a silent question, ˋMay I´?

Changkyun gave a nod, turning his head away and tightening his grip on Hoseok’s hand as Jooheon unbuttoned his shirt and then let it drop to the floor when Changkyun let go of Hoseok’s hand for a second, immediately after latching on to the feeling of safety Hoseok’s hand in his brought him again.

When Jooheon stepped away, EXO had a clear sight at Changkyun.

“How did this happen?”, asked Jongdae breathlessly.

“We don’t know, Changkyun didn’t say anything”, answered Minhyuk when it became apparent that Changkyun wouldn’t say anything.

Yixing stepped forward, MONSTA X getting out of the way and sitting down except for Hoseok who stayed with Changkyun, holding his hand.

Yixing brought with him a bag that he laid on the table next to Changkyun, opening it and laying some medical equipment out.

He put on some medical gloves and then stepped right in front of the younger, standing almost at eye level with only two centimeters height difference.

“Is it okay if I touch you now?”, asked Yixing.

Changkyun nodded, but didn’t look at him, his face showing that he was uncomfortable at the thought of being touched beyond holding Hoseok’s hand.

“Hey, look at me.” commanded Yixing softly.

Changkyun obeyed.

Yixing placed his hand on Changkyun’s cheek, looking him deep in the eyes.

“My name is Zhang Yixing, I was born on the 7th October 1991 (just act like even with their real ages they go to school/college/whatever this is, it’s too much work to change their ages, please) and I’m a med student. I promise that I won’t hurt you, not intentionally. Everything I am going to do is going to be only because I need to know the extent of your injuries. If I do hurt you, feel free to just punch me or something. Now, I need you to tell me verbally; do I have your permission to touch you? Because I will not ever do anything without your permission!”, Yixing told Changkyun.

After his introduction, Changkyun seemed to have calmed down slightly.

“It’s okay. You can do what you need to do…”, said Changkyun.

“Feel free to tell me to stop if it gets to be too much, yeah? I’ll start now”, said Yixing, putting both of his hands on Changkyun’s shoulders.

Changkyun wasn’t able to suppress the shiver that ran through him at the touch.

“You’re touch starved…”, observed Sehun from somewhere in the room.


	7. Touch starved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update as an apology for not updating in so long.
> 
> Also a little something to show that I will keep fighting for Monsta X and Wonho, that I will not abandon them.
> 
> I will keep fighting for them.
> 
> Also, I like this story too much to not write anymore.
> 
> Wonho plays a crucial role in this story and will therefore remain part of this fic.
> 
> If you don't want to read that, feel free to leave.

Changkyun looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

“When was the last time someone touched you in a way that didn’t hurt you or made you feel uncomfortable?”, asked Sehun.

“I... That’s- … It was when….”, Changkyun lifted his left hand to look at it trembling, accepting defeat and admitting in a soft whisper that seemed to echo around the room that, “I can’t remember…”

Changkyun seemed to be ashamed of that fact.

“It’s okay. You will get to know how good it can feel to be touched without having to worry every time soon. It will most likely take a while, but it will happen eventually, I promise”, reassured Chanyeol.

“Maybe we could meet up one day and talk a bit about this stuff? I could try to give you some tips on how to deal with all of this?”, offered Sehun.

“Did you…”, the also experience this?, went unsaid, hanging in the air.

Glancing over, he noticed that Sehun was now sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, with Chanyeol’s arms around his middle, Junmyeon sitting next to him and resting a hand on his knee, stroking soothingly up and down from his knee to his thigh and Minseok sitting on Sehun’s other side, holding his hand and playing with his hair.

Sehun looked so relaxed in between his Hyungs, Changkyun wondered if he would experience something like this as well in his life.

"I did, but let's talk about that some other time", said Sehun, smiling softly at Changkyun and leaning back into his hyungs.

Yixing had already finished with his shoulders and had started to run his hands down Changkyun’s arms to his wrists, even going as far as to check each finger.

When Yixing held onto Changkyun’s hand for too long, making Changkyun uncomfortable, the latter tugged his hand back a bit.

Yixing looked up at Changkyun for a moment before he did as he was silently asked to, taking one last look at Changkyun’s hand before guiding it back to rest at Changkyun’s side and moving on to his other arm.

When he came to Changkyun’s wrist, Hoseok was forced to let go of the youngers hand and Yixing hurried to allow them to hold hands again.

Changkyun didn’t know what it was exactly or why, but Hoseok’s touch felt like familiarity and safety, making Changkyun feel as if he could relax.

Meanwhile Shownu, who was pointedly staring at Changkyun and Wonho’s joined hands, felt jealousy course through him.

But he convinced himself that it was just for now.

He still had time to get Changkyun to like him, time to make Changkyun his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> I would love to get some feedback on how you like this so far, if there is anything that doesn't make sense.
> 
> Or even if you have something you would like to have in this story.
> 
> Have a nice day, remember that you are an awesome person.
> 
> Take care of yourself.
> 
> And don't give up.


	8. Chapter 8

When Yixing was done with his arms he started softly prodding at his ribs, Changkyun had to clench his teeth and hold onto Wonho's hand tightly in order to not flinch away.

But when Yixing pressed a bit too hard for Changkyun's liking, he hissed in pain.

Immediately after, Yixing pulled his hands back whilst profusely apologizing to the younger.

“I’m so sorry, I should have been more careful, god, In promise I’ll try to be more careful from now on….”

“It’s okay, it didn’t even hurt that much, it mostly startled me. Don’t worry about it”, Changkyun was quick to reassure the medical student.

Yixing didn’t look too convinced, but he continued his examination after getting a nod and a soft smile from Changkyun.

“You should smile more… you look really adorable when you smile”, commented Junmyeon from the side of the room.

“Ah, thanks. I guess….”, answered Changkyun awkwardly.

“What? Did no one ever tell you that you that you look good when you smile? Or that you are very handsome in general?”, asked Xiumin.

Changkyun shook his head, looking down.

“Raise your head. Let me tell you something, Changkyun”, Junmyeon started, only continuing when Changkyun’s eyes were locked with his.

“I agree that you are a very handsome young man. But it is obvious that you also have a good heart and a pure soul. You shouldn’t have to go through something like this, no one should have to. But you… There is something. Something inside you, inside your heart. A potential to archive something great. I’m sure you could rule the world if you wanted to. And if you decide that that’s what you want, if you want to burn the whole world, whatever it is that you decide to do, know that we will stand behind you and support you. Whether that means protecting you from the shadows, giving you advice or handing you a gun, we _ will _ be there. Always.”

“We will do the same for you”, said Shownu.

The two leaders shared eye contact and nodded, leaving no room for arguments.

“I….thank you…”, whispered Changkyun.

Hoseok gently squeezed Changkyun’s hand, smiling at him to assure him that he was still and that the words spoken were indeed to be taken seriously.

Soon, Yixing was able to move on to Changkyun’s back, frowning.

Yixing had been frowning since he had started inspecting Changkyun’s ribs.

Soon Yixing huffed.

“Is something wrong?”, asked Jooheon.

“Is something _ not _ wrong?”, countered Yixing.

The mood in the room soured noticeably, making Changkyun a little uncomfortable.

“Did you find something that you would like to inform us about?”, asked Minhyuk sharply.

“Well, I did find a few things until now…. For example, his back is severely bruised. I assume from trying to protect the rest of your body. His ribs are also damaged, one is broken and another few are cracked. From the look of it, some of them have been broken before and didn’t receive the necessary medical attention they would have needed, you are lucky they are in such a good condition. Not to mention that you are so damn lucky that none of the ribs that ever broke pierced your lungs, because from the looks of it, you wouldn’t have gotten the medical attention needed”, started Yixing.

Changkyun flinched into Wonho, hiding his face in the olders shoulder who wrapped an arm around him in response.

(And if Shownu clenched his hands to fists at that, well nobody had to know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it's bluesanie ! one of the 'co-authors' of this story! i felt like i needed to say this but i wanted to let y'all know that the majority of this work is Yukino1612's creation, i only wrote a few sentences. but she insists on keeping me a co-author, so i thought i needed to at least tell you. i didn't think it was fair if everyone thought this was written by the both of us when, in fact, she did most of the work! :3


	9. Chapter 9

“It seems as if he has been weakened severely by several years of abuse. And I’m afraid there is some internal damage as well, though I won’t be able to know about that without a few more tests….”, added Yixing, looking at Changkyun with a sad gaze.

Now, everyone was looking at Changkyun in deep worry.

No one had imagined that there could be internal damage.

Changkyun himself was shocked.

Shocked that there was even the slight possibility of internal damage, there there was so much wrong already. To imagine that he could have died already, just because his parents couldn’t accept that he was gay.

Changkyun felt his knees buckle at that realization, luckily Wonho already held him, so he was able to support Changkyun and bring him over to the couch Shownu was sitting on, guiding Changkyun to sit next to his leader.

Shownu immediately took over in trying to soothe the youngest, wrapping an arm around his shoulders whilst still keeping enough space between them so that Changkyun wouldn’t feel cornered and have the ability to process the information he just got.

The two gangs slowly began to exit the room, leaving only Changkyun, Yixing, Shownu and Junmyeon as the leaders and Hoseok and Sehun as some form of support and comfort.

“Could you do the tests?”, asked Shownu, looking between Changkyun and Yixing.

“I could, but I’d prefer it if you could take him to the hospital. There is a smaller chance of them missing anything. As much as I would love to do it myself, the hospital is definitely the better option….”, answered Yixing.

It was silent for a few moments that seemed to last for an eternity.

Then, Sehun asked: “Changkyun. Would you feel more comfortable with having the tests done in the hospital or with having Yixing Hyung do them? It’s your choice.”

The others all looked at EXO’s youngest with wide eyes.

Changkyun seemed to be thinking about it, before he looked at everyone in the room with him.

“Yixing said that that he’d prefer it if I go to the hospital…”, he settled with.

“I didn’t mean it like that”, argued Yixing, “I can and will do the tests if that’s what you want. I just thought that the hospital might have better options and resources.”

“Would you really do it? I think I trust you more than some stranger….”, whispered the injured boy.

“Of course. Would you like to do them here or somewhere with more privacy? And who do you want to be with you?”, Yixing was back in his ˋdoctor mode´ immediately.

“Can we go somewhere with more privacy please?”, Changkyun’s voice was barely above a whisper, “And I don’t really want anyone to be there… I just want to go home and sleep….”

“Of course… I’ll try to be as quick as possible. But would it be alright if Shownu came with us? Since he’s kind of responsible for you now?”, asked Yixing further.

Changkyun turned to look at the male, seemingly searching for something in Shownu’s expression before he nodded, allowing him to tag along.

Shownu smiled internally, counting it as a small victory that the boy seems to trust him at least a little bit.

He also made a mental note to ask the boy where the injuries came from later.

For now they needed to know how much damage there is and how to deal with it.


End file.
